Fireball Watterson
Simon "Fireball" Brad Watterson (usually referred to as simply Fireball) is the eldest son of Richard(?) and Nicole Watterson. Fireball is a blue cat, with a look similar to Gumball. However, unlike Gumball, all of his whiskers are visible. Original concept In Fireball's early design, his pants were brown and his skin tone was supposed to be a more darker shade blue. His original name was supposed to be Tony. Appearance He wears a red and black striped sweater, green pants, and, like Gumball, Nicole, and Richard, he doesn't wear shoes. Personality Fireball is the most intellegent person in the house. He is very mature and gentle most of the time, but in reality he is a very stressed person because he always sits up late to make Gumball's homework because Gumball is too lazy to do it. Fireball is also a kind of a hero. He has helped Anais down from one of the upside tables in The Fireball Adventure. He also saved Gumball from drowning by removing the plate he layed under underwater. Later when they all got up Aguilera reminded him that he had saved six people's lives. He also saved Anais from a eagle in Underneath my skin theres an Eagle. Fireball has also shown a softer side, like bursting into tears when Gumball was took away from him in Selling Out It also shown that Fireball can be a very caring and comforting person. In We came for you, when Darwin was taken away by his "parents", he comforted Gumball by reminding him that he still got Fireball as a friend. It's also shown that Fireball is a good journalist. In The End of the world, he was shocked by the end. Trivia *Fireball's Birthday is the 25 Febraury, revealing he is Pisces. *Fireball is the oldest(???) of the Watterson kids. *Fireball also has a really hot temper like his sisters and his mom. *According to some pictures from TAWOG Fanon Wiki, he is obessed with Cocoa. *According to the fan-fic short called Fireball's Crazy Moment, Fireball can get very stressed like his mom. *His look resembles Blake for Two Americans Boys In England. *Fireball was going to appear in Survivor Gumball Island 2, but he doesn't appear due to unknown reasons. *Fireball's biggest weakness is yarnballs because he is a cat and his ex-girlfriend's name is Yarnball. * Aguilera and him got back together in The Upset. *It's revealed that in The Move that he is almost the Smartest Watterson. **He has an IQ of 158 and Anais of 160. Jim's IQ is 178, making him the smartest. *Fireball's voice actor is Jeremy Shada that also voices Finn in Adventure Time. *According to James Lamont's Formspring, Fireball is proof at Scrabble and always beats every people, even Jim and Anais. *There's episodes that he dosen't appears: The Third, The Mystery, The Laziest, The GI. *Fireball can hold his breath for very long in underwater. *Fireball is less alethic than Gumball. **For this comparation, Mercury said that "Fireball dosen't know cheerlanding". Relationships Aguilera Garven(love interest, ex-girlfriend;) Aguilera is Fireball's ex-girlfriend, but they're still friends. In The Fireball Adventure she was amazed at how he saved all his friends and kissed him in return for saving her life. However, they broke up and he promised he'll find her a new boyfriend. Fernando They're very good friends. Gumball Watterson Gumball is Fireball's brother. He finds him very dumb and annoying. Gumball can really get Fireball started - sometimes with his actions and consequences that can sometimes also get Fireball in trouble. But it's shown sometimes that Gumball and Fireball can have good and friendly relationship (albeit loosely). AiAi Fireball and AiAi are both best freinds on every episode. Sullvan Dog They are friends. Yarnball(love interest;girlfriend) Yarnball is Fireball's girlfriend,later ex-girlfriend and he will truly do anything for her. Their first encounter was in Yarnball's Diary, when he finds her in the streets of Elmore and took her into his home. Also, she became a "godsister" to him, because he was the only one who understood her. As she became a part of the Florions, Yarnball often visits Fireball. Romance quickly bloomed, and they married in their twenties. Fireball had 3 children with Yarnball, Izzy, Irene, and Terry Watterson. Jim Chapman Fireball and Jim are very good friends. They are both very smart and when Fireball is stuck at a crossword puzzle or a another challenge, he's turns to Jim. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Elmore Citizens Category:Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Watterson Family Category:Teens